<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Damara gets a nasty surprise for her birthday and loves every second of it by itsrose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758325">Damara gets a nasty surprise for her birthday and loves every second of it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsrose/pseuds/itsrose'>itsrose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Gaping, Beating, Blood, Blood and Gore, Bukkake, Choking, Deep throat, Double Anal Penetration, F/F, F/M, Flogging, Horses, Humiliation, Kink Shaming, M/M, Mud, Multi, Other, Shame, Sopor Slime, Triple Penetration</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:15:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsrose/pseuds/itsrose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Damara Megido Bukkake READ IT HERE</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damara Megido/Everybody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Damara gets a nasty surprise for her birthday and loves every second of it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Made with homestuck5.com</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
	<span class="jake">JAKE: Hello there!</span><br/>
<span class="rose">ROSE: Hello, reader.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">DAVE: yeah sup</span><br/>
<span class="aradia">DAMARA: おいしい、新鮮な肉。</span><br/>
<span class="dave">DAVE: why dont you take a seat</span><br/>
<span class="dave">DAVE: just take a seat right there yeah</span><br/>
<span class="dave">DAVE: we all know why youre here</span><br/>
<span class="jade">JADE: yeah, we know what youre all about you sicko!!</span><br/>
<span class="dave">DAVE: thought youd just casually stop in here and see whats going on</span><br/>
<span class="dave">DAVE: just looked like any normal fanfic huh you didnt read the title or the tags huh</span><br/>
<span class="dave">DAVE: we dont got a light bulb hanging from a string here</span><br/>
<span class="dave">DAVE: so im just gonna lean up on the table here like THIS</span><br/>
<span class="rose">ROSE: You're in a lot of trouble, now.</span><br/>
<span class="feferi">FEFERI: Youre really in the deep end!</span><br/>
<span class="jade">JADE: you make me sick!!!!!</span><br/>
<span class="jade">JADE: sick!!!!!!!!!!!!</span><br/>
<span class="dave">DAVE: woah easy on the shoutpoles there gigi</span><br/>
<span class="dave">DAVE: almost knocked me over</span><br/>
<span class="equius">EQUIUS: D ---&gt; I wouldn't e%pect any better from one of your class</span><br/>
<span class="aradia">DAMARA: 優しいクリームを食べさせてください。</span><br/>
<span class="jane">JANE: We were wondering how long it would take you to get here.</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DIRK: Not nearly as long as any of us thought.</span><br/>
<span class="jake">JAKE: I'm a tough character to write for go go jollyo!</span><br/>
<span class="aradia">DAMARA: 空気のようなあなたの体液を呼吸したい。</span><br/>
<span class="aradia">DAMARA: あなたの強力なストリームのプレッシャーの下で私は破裂したいです。</span><br/>
<span class="dave">DAVE: yeah what she said</span><br/>
<span class="sollux">SOLLUX: you are 2iick.</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DIRK: There are some lines that even irony can't cross.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">DAVE: karkats been puking in the garbage can in the corner since we told him about you</span><br/>
<span class="aradia">DAMARA: 道端の溝に私を置いてください。</span><br/>
<span class="aradia">DAMARA: 私の夢は、泥と馬の糞で覆われた恥辱で目覚めることです。</span><br/>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
	<span class="aradia">DAMARA: あなたはすべてこれが得意です。</span><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>After this they all got down and had a blast!</p><p>This tale is just for fun, porn and kink are fine and good and you should enjoy them when everyone is on board with it, you know? Anyway check out homestuck5.com .</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>